Sword Art Online: Dark Days
by TheBoss995
Summary: Aki gets thrown into the nightmare that is Sword Art Online. With the help of other players, will she be able to hack into the system and destroy SAO once and for all? Please leave a review so I can make this story as good as possible!
1. Intro

When Aki gets the newest MMOPRG game, where you can go in and be emerged into a video game world, she is suddenly thrown into the nightmare that is Sword Art Online. With the help of other players, will she be able to hack into the system and destroy SAO once and for all?

* * *

So this story was originally on my other account, Amu99, but I'm going to be using this account from now on so I decided to move the story onto it so it would be easier to work on the story.

So I didn't steal the story from anyone, it's my story from my other account.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Sword Art Online fanfiction, even if it's not very good.

**~The Boss**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dark Days Online**

**~ Chapter One ~**

I yawned as the sunlight hit my eyes, waking me. I stretched my arms, and sat up in my bed. I looked to my clock, which read 7:00. I bolted out off my bed, and quickly pulled on some clothes. I knew this would happen. I was always late to everything! I brushed my light blue hair and affixed a star-shaped hair clip on my bangs so I could see better. I hastily put on my jacket, and grabbed my cell phone. I had a new message.

From Shou: Where are you?!

I sighed, and quickly wrote back:

I woke up late. Be there in 20.

I stuffed my cell in my pocket and went out the door. It was cold and snowy outside, but I didn't really mind. I ran, half so I would get to the store in time and half because I wanted to warm up. I lived in the suburbs, close to the city. Today was the grand release of the Nerf Gear, along with a MMORPG called Dark Days. Me and Shou had been talking about it forever, planning out what we would do and everything. And now, I was late. I came to the city, and saw the video game store in the distance. I sprinted over, looking all around for Shou. I saw someone wave to me.

"Aki! I'm right here!" Called Shou's familiar voice. "I saved you a place in line!" I smiled, and walked behind him. Thank god he saved me a place, or I would've been waiting all day.

"You don't know how excited I am for this!" I told him. He nodded in agreement. The line moved up a little. We were just around the corner from the entrance, but I was impatient. It seemed like the line only moved once every hour, until finally, it was our turn. The man smiled, and gave us the package with the Nerf Gear. We paid, and ran outside right after. I was freaking out.

If you don't know, Nerf Gear is the newest thing in video gaming technology. When you play a game, you are surrounded by the world you are in and you can use all five senses.

Shou and I planned to meet each other in the game, and then we took off to our houses. I ran as fast as I could, too excited to speak. As soon as I got home, I ran to my bedroom. I tore the package open in less than 5 seconds and in no time it was on my head. I lied down, turned on the Nerf Gear, and it ran the tests for all five of my senses. I was shaking from excitement. It counted down.

3... 2... 1...

And suddenly it felt like I was being pulled through a vortex, going at the speed of light. I landed on a stone path, and hundreds of other people started to show up around me. I was in.

**-Done-**

**I feel like this was a bit short, but I don't know. I hope you like it! Chapter Two will be coming up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

I ran over to where me and Shou had decided to meet. I saw him waiting for me, and as soon as we met eyes he smiled.

"There you are, Aki!" He called. I ran over.

"So are we gonna make a party?" I asked. "Or would you rather play solo?" He didn't have to think twice about it.

"Party, definitely." He confirmed. He sent me a request, and I accepted. The graphics of the game were beautiful and so realistic, I thought I was literally still in the real world.

"Well, I guess we'd better level up before we go to the first dungeon." He said. I nodded. We went to a field that was nearby. Some other people were there, killing anything they could to level up.

I was wearing a black and purple coat, and purple leggings with black knee-high boots. My sword was a basic sword, but good enough for now. Shou was wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans with brown boots. His sword was the same as mine. Our levels were all set to 1.

After an hour I had killed maybe over a hundred creatures. I was up to level 5, and Shou was trailing behind with a level 4. He killed a few more, and finally got enough exp. to move up.

"Come on, we can try out the first dungeon." I said. "Maybe we could beat it today!" Suddenly we heard a voice, and it sounded like it was coming over some type of intercom that spread through the entire place.

"Everyone will now be force transported to the plaza." It said. Suddenly I saw lights all around me and I was in a different place, the place where I had been at first. Shou appeared next to me.

"What's this all about?" He asked, sounding confused. I shrugged.

"Must be some sort of welcome to the game thing." Shou nodded, and after awhile we heard the voice again.

"Welcome, one and all to DDMMORPG! Now, I have some news which may shock you." Everyone began to whisper to each other, and after a few seconds I saw something coming into vision. It was the face of a creature, or something, up in the sky. It looked like a hologram.

"I am the creator of this game, Ayumi. Glad to meet you. Now, for that news I was telling you about." He coughed, and went on, "You cannot leave this game. I repeat, you CANNOT leave this game. Your Nerf Gear is stuck to you, no one will be able to get it off or turn off the power. Furthermore, if you die here, in this game, you'll die in real life as well." Everyone gasped, not knowing what to say. I thought it was a joke, but I heard some other people crying.

"There is, though, one way to escape the game. If you complete all the dungeons, all one hundred of them, you will be able to escape back to your life. Good luck everyone. Have fun in your new reality." Then the hologram disappeared. Everyone was in total shock, including myself. Was this really happening? Was this some sort of joke? Me and Shou exchanged horrified glances.

"It's not possible." Shou said. "He can't do that. He can't!" I clicked open my player card and tried to find a log-out button. But there was nothing.

"There isn't a button to log out." I said in almost a whisper. It was true. It was friggen true.

"We need to get out of here!" Shou cried. "Come on, Aki, we need to go. I want to get out now. I should've never bought this damn game."

"It's not really a game now, is it?" I replied.

**-Done-**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

Me and Shou trained for a whole day, and the next morning we woke up as early as possible. We made our way to the plaza, and bought some healing items with the money we had. I was still shaking from yesterday's news. I was horrified to even go in the dungeon but I knew we had to get out of this game. We arrived at the entrance, and Shou made sure we were good to go.

"Ready?" He asked, looking very scared himself. I nodded hesitantly, and we went in.

It looked like a huge cave, with beautiful pools of water to our sides. There were huge boulders everywhere, and we were careful not to make a noise. I held my sword out, as did Shou. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from deep within the cave. We exchanged glances, but went on. That was a mistake.

From both sides, big, red-furred creatures ran out and almost trampled us. I was ready to attack, and I stood back to back with Shou. These creatures were only level 6, and we were level 10. I lunged at the one in front of me, and attacked its chest. It had big, ugly fangs and long claws that reached out to me. I slashed its arm and its HP went down tremendously. Suddenly it jumped at me, catching me off balance and causing me to fall. It tried to leap on top of me, but I stabbed it in the stomach. Bright red blood pooled on the floor and flowed into the water. The creature fell onto the cave floor, dead. I got up, feeling triumphant. My first real kill went perfectly. I rushed back to the middle of the cave, but there was a sight that horrified me. There, on the floor, was Shou. He lied on his back with cuts going along his face and body. The red creature stood over him. Rage overcame me and I killed the beast in one blow. I kneeled over Shou, tears streaming down my face. My life-long best friend was dead, just like that. All because of a stupid video game. I sat there for who knows how long, hugging his body until the last of its warmth escaped. He disappeared, and I fell onto the cold stone floor.

I knew I had to keep going.

I traveled into the next six rooms, which were almost the same as the first. I was still crying, and I was terrified being alone. The last room, the seventh, was big and dark. It was circular, almost like a battle arena. I waited, wondering what would happen. Fear rose in my throat as I realized this was the boss room. I turned around and there I faced a huge creature. It was red like the others, but had circular white marking on its face and body. It was also about ten times larger than the rest. I stepped back, unable to move. Would this be my last day?

I held my sword out in front of me sheepishly, still stepping backwards. The creature roared and came at me. It grabbed me by my arm and flung me halfway across the room. I stood back up, and my HP bar went dangerously low. I knew I wouldn't make it. Until I saw someone else coming in. It was a boy about my age, maybe a little older, with almost black hair. He wore a long, black, fitted robe that went down to his knees, and black pants with black boots. His eyes met mine and then they shifted towards the boss. He ran at it, his sword out, and stabbed it from behind. The boss growled and turned, and I quickly healed myself and joined the battle. I slashed the creature across the back and the boy began to repeatedly stab it. Together we brought it down, and I made the final death blow.

I looked up, overflowing with gratitude for this boy. He saved me.

"Thank you so much." I said, as the boss disappeared. He put his sword away and shrugged.

"It was nothing. Just remember, you need to be a higher level." He replied. I knew I needed someone to help me in this game, at least until I grew strong enough.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"I thought you might've. And the answer is yes." He said, smiling. "I realized I need a partner also." He sent me a party request and I accepted.

"We can be in a party together until I grow strong enough to go our separate ways." I told him. He nodded.

"Deal."

We exited the dungeon, which lead into the next city.

"My name is Kazuki." The boy told me as we walked towards the restaurant.

"I'm Aki." I replied.

"If you want to know, my partner died too. I saw your's die while we were coming in."

"Oh." I whispered, not wanting to remember. We entered the restaurant, and sat down. We ordered food, and waited.

"And also, I was a beta tester." Kazuki said. "I'm actually at the 40th floor, where my house is, but I wanted to see if anyone needed help in the lower floors. I don't want anyone to die."

"Yeah, thanks." I said. The food came and I realized how hungry I was.

"This game is like real life now." I said, taking a bite of bread.

"Definitely." After we ate, we talked about our plan.

"I'll train you in some battle and defense skills, all while moving up the floors. Once we hit the 40th floor, I'll let you go." He explained. I nodded.

"Sounds good."

**~Done~**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! :)**


End file.
